A Thousand Lives
by madparty99
Summary: This is an alternate universal fic. Liz is in her last year of college and works at a restaurant to help pay for school. Red is instantly attracted to her and keeps coming back to see her. Lizzington!
1. Chapter 1

This is super duper late and I am incredibly sorry, but this is my secret santa present for Alina! I hope you enjoy it!

"Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other... I know I've spent each life before this one searching for you. Not someone like you but you, for your soul and mine must always come together."  
>― Nicholas Sparks The Notebook<p>

A Thousand Lives

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I am really the biggest klutz sometimes." A young, roughly twenty year old, brown haired, blue eyed girl said genuinely apologetically after she had tripped and dropped a tray of drinks next to a man. "You come here frequently." She noted.

"It's truly alright," The older than her, but not quite old man hesitated to look at her name tag, squinting. "Elizabeth."

"Let me help you." She said quickly grabbing a dry towel. "Um... Here."

"Thank you." He grabbed the towel purposely touching the skin over her knuckles. Instantly making Liz flush a light shade of pink.

"So, along with a new drink..." She laughed lightly. "Is there anything else I could get you?"

"Fish and chips. Please."

Once again Liz slightly laughed while writing his order down.

"You have a lovely laugh."

Liz blushed and dropped his gaze looking back at the notepad. "Thanks." Briefly looking back up although not meeting his eyes she said in a slightly lower voice, "I'll go get you a new drink." Before she scurried away.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

"Oh look whose back." One of her coworkers joked as the man with the fedora strolled in.

Another piped up, "Yeah it's Liz's admirer!"

"Guys, he just comes in a lot." Liz said defensively. Although he was quite attractive and friendly, he was more than a few years older and she had a on again off again boyfriend- Tom.

"Go take his order." The first one rolled her eyes.

"Hello again." She smiled at the man sweetly.

"Elizabeth, how are you today?"

"Busy as hell, work and finals are next week. How are you?"

"Oh, you're in school?" He said in shock. "I believed you were older." The man looked vaguely disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm a senior at George Washington, double major criminology and psychology." She said beaming, it was her dream to become a profiler for the FBI.

"Wow. How do you manage that with work and a social life?"

Liz snorted. That is why her and Tom fight all the time. "I don't. School comes first, work comes second and friends and others come last."

"Oh, I see." He looked around for a moment. "Profiler... Hmm?"

"I have never met a person who knew what I wanted to do based on my majors." Liz said amazed.

"I worked in intelligence for a while."

"What do you do now?"

"I'm an investor." He can't tell her the full truth, but this isn't a lie either.

"Oh my! I'm very sorry. You came here to eat not to shoot the breeze with me. The usual?" Liz said quickly, and embarrassed.

The man looked at her and nodded with a smile. 'Oh but sweetheart I did come here to see you.'

"I'll go get that. I'm sorry again." She said before walking away, and if he wasn't mistaken, with a slight swing in her hips.

That girl is gonna be the death of him.

A few minutes later she returned carrying a tray that contained his usual red wine and fish and chips. Liz remembers how she joked with him one day telling him that it was a strange combination and he just laughed back.

"Red wine and fried fish?" She had finally got the courage to ask him.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"I will have to try that one day." She giggled slightly.

He laughed back as if he was enjoying his private own joke.

"That was quick." He noted... Unhappily? Why is he unhappy?

"Well I saw you come in and put the order in early. I hope you don't mind..." She fidgeted with the pen in her left hand.

"No, thank you. It was very thoughtful."

"Well, I'm gonna let you eat in peace. I get off in fifteen minutes, so Katherine will finish you up. Have a good night." Elizabeth said sweetly as his expression turned grumpy. "For the few months you have been coming in, I have been terribly rude and never asked you your name."

His lips upturned slightly at this, "Raymond."

"Raymond, fitting." She laughed lightly. "Well have a good night, see you soon?"

"Most definitely. Maybe one day I'll persuade you to eat with me."

"Maybe."

The next few days were uneventful for Liz, school finals and another fight with Tom but nothing important. Although she was waiting until Wednesday when she had her next shift at the restaurant she was excited to see the enigmatic Raymond again.

After checking the grades on her first two exams, she aced them of course, all she does is study, work and occasionally fight with Tom but she ended things with him after their last fight on Monday. She got ready for work, it was good to have Monday and Tuesday off.

"Liz you're late." One of her coworkers chuckled as she walked in the door.

"I thought I started at seven today," checking her watch, "I still got three minutes."

"No, your customer is here." The group at the hostess desk giggled, and sure enough there he was at one of her tables.

Grabbing her apron and tying her hair up she walked over to the table. "Either you eat here every night, which if you do cooking classes might be a good investment," hinting that she remembers what he does for a job. "Or you are a stalker. Either one. Possibly both."

He laughed, "Well it's great to see you too there Lizzie."

Lizzie? No one calls her that, only Sam, even then it's rare.

Noticing her face fall, no longer showing amusement he apologized for his inappropriate behavior.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to the nickname. It's better than Betty, that's for sure."

"You don't look like a Betty."

"I know. I'm a Liz, simple and generic for Elizabeth. Now, I'm assuming you are going to ask for the usual to which I'm just going to jump over that stage and tell you that no, I am not going to allow you to eat anymore fried fish. How about the chowder? It's New England style chowder... The only real kind of chowder. And it's my personal favorite thing on the menu."

"Okay, Ms. Liz. I'll get the chowder." Raymond said sneakily like a serpent. "On one condition."

Liz raised her eyebrow, pulling him, hurrying him to answer her unspoken question.

"You let me take you out for a drink on Friday, in honor of your finishing finals." He put out his hand for her to shake, to approve his proposition. "Deal?"

She placed her dainty hand in his. "Deal."

His shocked expression made her giggle with anxious excitement. "Are you surprised I agreed?"

"Yes."

"Good, I would hate for you to think I'm easy." Liz grinned, leaving her hand in his.

"Oh Elizabeth, I would never believe that you would be easy. I was thoroughly convinced I would have convince you to allow an old man to take you out."

"You are an old man." She joked, the giggle coming through as she continued. "But an attractive one who must have money based on your appearance and ability to constantly eat out. So persuasion was not needed."

"Gold digger was not what I pegged you to be. I guess one can never truly know their waitress. And I excepted you to tell me it was my charm that lured you in. I'm hurt."

Liz laughed out loud. "I'm gonna put in your order, and then I have to work. Okay?"

"If you must."

"I must." She smirked. "Student loans are a bitch." Liz walked away, excited for what Friday will bring, and stressed out beyond belief for finals.

Friday morning.

"Megan get up! We have finals in 20 minutes!" Liz yelled at her roommate.

"Shit! Shoot! Really?"

Together the girls quickly changed, brushed their teeth, and ran out of the dorm. Because they wouldn't be allowed to take the test if they were late, and pushing down both of their grade point averages, Liz was already mad her's was only at 3.6.

They made it into the hall just in time to take the test.

After feeling rushed to get there Liz was afraid her test wasn't going to be that good but was pleasantly surprised when she felt that her responses were thoughtful and precise.

Now she got to get excited (and ready) for her date with Mr. Handsome, Charming and a slight stalker.

"Meg! What do I wear? He is older and sophisticated and everything I'm not. I can't do this." She threw her hands up in defeat.

"Wear a pair of skinny jeans, a push-up bra, and a black tank top with your long chained locket necklace." Meg suggested, thrilled that her best friend finally ditched Tom. "And the black pumps."

"Heels? I spilled stuff all over him one day and I was in my flats. How the hell am I gonna do heels?" Liz said, continuing to panic.

"I don't know but your gonna look hot in them."

After getting dressed, doing her hair and having Megan do some light makeup on her Liz was ready and headed out of her apartment. After dinner together they worked out the plans to make their date. And it was now 6, he should be here soon.

"Elizabeth, you look wonderful." He said looking appreciatively at her figure.

Liz looked down at the simple outfit. Everything fit her well, and complemented her figure nicely. Even she could admit she looked pretty damn good. "Why thank you. And you dress down as nice as you dress up. It's strange seeing you without the suit on." Liz laughed nervously.

"Well I figured jeans and a button up would be more appropriate for where I am going to take you." He smiled before extending his hand for her to take.

"Where are we going?"

"I know I asked you out for drinks but I was thinking we could do dinner as well. I know a fantastic little Chinese restaurant, that is if you like Chinese."

"It's my favorite type."

"Good."

After another moment they reached his car, and being the gentleman he is (or tries to be) he opened the door for her. The car ride was filled light conversation, lots of nervous laughter erupting from Liz and some return laughter from him. Thankfully the restaurant was only a few minutes away from her dorm and they arrived rather quickly leaving no time for stilled silence.

"I have lived in DC for four years and I have never been here." Liz said ruefully before taking another bite of her rice. "It's a shame, this is easily the best Chinese food I have ever eaten. And all those years are wasted." Elizabeth took another bite, and said with her mouthful, "wasted!"

Raymond laughed, she was really adorable. "So Elizabeth, you want to go into the FBI?"

"That's the plan, profiling and such. I just need to get into the FBI, that's the hard part." Her eyes twinkled as she further explained why and all the while he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so focused and determined beyond her age. Passion was oozing out of her words, and the smile never left her face. "You're staring." She added with a slight giggle.

"Oh!" He looked away. "I am quite sorry. You were so passionate I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

She flushed in embarrassment.

"Hey now, that is nothing to be embarrassed about." He called her attentions back to him. "You are a wonderful girl and very adorable."

Liz felt crushed, even though she hadn't known the man for very long or much at all she craved his attention. And she wanted more with him but he didn't think of her as anything more than a little girl. She knew it was too good to be true. "Oh. Thanks." Tears were prickling at her eyes, get a grip Liz! Her subconscious screamed at her.

"What wrong? Did I say something?" He looked genuinely worried.

"Nothing." She flashed a quick smile, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, I see, you're not..." He looked away almost pained but too tough to show it all out. "Sorry."

"I'm not what?"

"Interested. It's fine, I should have just assumed that you wouldn't be but..."

"Interested, I'm not?" She said shocked. "I really must work on my flirting then."

His facial expression was beautiful. If she could freeze time it would be right then. He looked so much younger when he smiled like that, his eyes bright with happiness.

"Liz-"

"You can call me Lizzie, that is if you want to. I don't really know if you do. I think you called me it once..."

Ray laughed at her embarrassment. "Lizzie," it felt amazing rolling off of his lips. "I... I really don't know what to say. I can tell you I am extremely happy at this moment however."

"Good. Now, I think we should go get a real drink. Don't you think?" There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, and Raymond couldn't help but think of how she could be his Bonnie. But sadly she wanted nothing to do with the dark side of things- well at least she is interested.

"Yes. I think that would do."

The bar she usually went to was a college kid bar. No one else ever stepped foot in there, and it was the only one she had ever been in. And so when he took her hand and led her into the Emerald City bar she was taken aback by the sharp lines, lack of pool tables and dart boards.

"Wow."

He eyed her watching every expression. "It's just a bar."

"It's not that dark or frat house smelling."

"I actually forgot for a while that you are only newly out of college."

"I haven't graduated yet." She smiled sweetly. "Sunday."

"Well, close enough. What would you like?"

"Let me get it."

"There is no way in hell I would allow you to do that." He admonished her.

"Please! You paid for dinner."

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to get the drinks."

"What type of 21st century independent woman would I be if I allowed you to pay for both dinner and the drinks? It would be like reverting back of years worth of progress of women's rights!"

"You can get one round. No more. It hurts my pride too much."

Her eyes glazed down his form appreciatively, "I think your pride is just fine." Liz said smirking and biting her lip.

His mouth popped open and he couldn't help but feel her innuendo... There, as he twitched slightly. "Wine?" He barely managed out.

"Red or white?"

"Red."

"Okay, I'll go get them. Find us a good table." Liz smiled and walked over to the sleek white bar.

A few moments after sitting Liz came over carrying two glasses- one his wine and the other a whiskey.

"Whiskey?" He pointed at her glass in confusion.

"Yes, my favorite." Liz took a large sip.

"My, my! Always full of surprises, Lizzie." Red looked up and locked her stare.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"I have had a wonderful time, thank you." Liz said as she gripped his hand in front of her apartment.

"It was my favorite night in a while."

"Because you weren't eating that damn fried fish." Liz giggled afterwards.

"Sure." He said breathless. The way the moonlight hit her at this very moment, he was taken away by her. The glint in her eyes, parted lips, her brown hair illuminated in the low light.

Either by this moment being so perfect or by the large amount of alcohol running through her system. "Are you going to kiss me goodnight?" Liz's voice was breathy and soft.

"Lizzie-"

She must have known that he was going to say no because she moved, closing the spaced between their lips and kissed him softly. Before pulling back entirely too fast. "Good night." Liz whispered almost triumphantly.

"Oh no! Don't you leave after that tease of a kiss." He pulled her almost, but not quite, roughly back into him capturing her lips in this motion.

After the kiss, the very passionate breathtaking kiss, he pulled back and looked at her with regret. "I- we- I'm not the right guy for you."

Red walked away without another word.

***NOTE!

Okay there will be another chapter to this story...

Also I have realized I that there are quite a few stories I have neglected I will be looking at those to update them sometime in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I'm sorry for the really short chapter but I have so much going on right now and don't really have much time. However, I feel bad for not updating anything so I hope this will kind of make up for it. As always please read and review, it always makes my day getting those. Also I don't own anything, I really really REALLY to own James's lunchbox... But sadly...

/

There are many things Liz could regret, getting drunk on her 18th birthday with her boyfriend and losing her virginity, not spending enough time with Sam when the cancer first appeared, leaving to go to school as soon as he was in remission, but this, going out on a date with Raymond, shouldn't be one of them.

As soon as she walked through her apartment door, she pressed her back against the wood and slid down in a puddle of heartbreak and anger toward that man. Weeks of endless teasing from her coworkers with their "grandpa" comments she dealt with after they witnessed her shamelessly flirting with him. To lead her to what? This? This undeniable pain and strange feeling coursing through her bloodstream. Is this what heartbreak feels like? Helpless and floundering? A sharp tingling in her heart radiating throughout the rest of her body left her feeling just that; helpless and floundering for a man who wanted nothing to do with her.

How was she supposed to feel after being rejected by that man? He came onto her first! It wasn't as if she threw herself at him. No! He made the first move and after she started reciprocating those flirts and comments he did nothing to stop them but instead took them and retorted with ones of his own. And he kept coming back to her. All Liz did was go to her job on her assigned dates and times, he always came to her.

So why does it feel like she was the one who did something wrong?

To top matters off, she realized, in the midst of her wallowing in self-pity and depreciation after the blunt rejection of affection, that she was incapable of making any sort of contact with him in hopes of an explanation.

Pulling her limp and sagging body up off the floor and away from the door, Liz dragged herself into a standing position with the little energy she had left.

Finding her balance on top of her two unsteady feet, Elizabeth, walked the few feet separating her from the bottle of wine she opened earlier but never had. Lady Luck was in her favor, her hands much to shaky to fully open a new bottle of wine. Grabbing the bottle, she went into her bedroom, not bothering with a glass.

With an already large amount of alcohol coursing through her bloodstream, getting completely and utterly wasted shouldn't be too much of a problem. Soon enough, and more than half the bottle gone, sleep encased her with alcohol induced arms. Pulling her into the promising waves of dream land, far more enjoyable than the woes and hardships of reality. Sleep. She could indulge in the feelings of loss and sadness tomorrow but right now she was drunk, heartbroken and way beyond tired. As she finally drifted off into the drunken slumber, her brain fuzzy and clouded from the alcohol racing through her arteries, the thing she thought about was what could have been between her and the man who rejected her.

/


End file.
